planet3fandomcom-20200215-history
We Will Rock You
We Will Rock You ist ein Jukebox-Musical mit Liedern der Gruppe Queen. Von Dezember 2004 bis September 2008 spielte es im Kölner Musical Dome. Die Charaktere Scaramouche Ziemlich am Anfang des Musicals - Ein Mädchen mit wirren, lilafarbenen Haaren, das weite, schwarze Kleider trägt, betritt die Bühne. Man kann sofort sehen, dass sie nicht in die heile, brave GaGa-Welt passt. Später lernt sie Galileo kennen, doch sofort, als sie seinen Namen hört ("Galileo Figaro"), fängt sie an zu lachen: "Das ist ja wirklich ein Scheißname!" Sie beschließt ihn Lili zu nennen - doch sie hat noch keinen Namen! 'Lili' stellt ihr die Namen "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", "Dirty Diana", "Cheri Cheri Lady", "Die fette Elke" und ... Scaramouche zur Auswahl. Erst lehnt sie den Namen Scaramouche ab. Wenn sie so heißen würde, würden sie doch alle Scaramuschi nennen, meint sie. Scaramouche und Galileo freunden sich im Laufe des Musicals immer mehr an - bis schließlich mehr daraus wird. Die beiden gestehen sich ihre Gefühle zueinander. Aber natürlich hält es ihre Beziehung nicht ohne Streit aus - der kommt nämlich ziemlich häufig vor. "Ab sofort ist unsere Beziehung nur noch REIN BERUFLICH!", meint Scaramouche, als die beiden - immer noch streitend - in den Seven Seas of Rhye (dem Café der Gedankenlosen) ankommen. Am Ende ist natürlich alles wieder tutti, denn als die beiden und die Bohemians durch Scaramouche erhalten, die sich Brian Mays Red Special-Gitarre schnappt, die vom Felsen am Wembley-Stadion freigegeben wird. ---- Galileo Anfangs ein merkwürdiger Typ. Er stottert, und ihm spuken immer diese Worte im Kopf herum... Worte in der toten Sprache - englisch. Seinen Namen hat er sich auch selbst ausgesucht (Anm.: Im Musical haben die Leute eigentlich nur Namen wie "WWRY123476") aus diesen Phrasen und Worten, die er träumt. Dann, in der Klinik (Anm: Ich glaube, da sollen sie in die Seven Seas verbannt werden) lernt er schließlich Scaramouche kennen. Anschließend, nach dem Lied 'Under Pressure' und einem langen Gespräch, kommen sie hinterm Heartbreak Hotel an. Scaramouche trägt an dieser Stelle auch noch keinem Namen - und Galileo zitiert ein paar Worte aus seinen Träumen. "Scaramouche...?" Diesen Namen lehnt Scaramouche erst einmal mit den Worten "Dann nennen mich doch alle Scaramuschi!" ab, worauf Galileo noch weitere Namen einfallen: "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds? Dirty Diana? Oder wie wärs mit Cheri Cheri Lady? Oder... die fette Elke?" Kurz; Galileo ist am Anfang ein ziemlich zerstreuter Kerl, der in Scaramouches Gegenwart doch schnell aufblüht und das Stottern verliert. Er verliebt sich in Scaramouche und Scaramouche kann seine Liebe zu ihr auch erwidern, jedoch geraten die beiden im Laufe des Musicals immer wieder aneinander - vertragen sich aber immer wieder. ---- Bap Bap Bierdeckel/Niedecken ist ein Alt-Hippie und führt ein Archiv über alles, was an die alte Rockmusik erinnert. Er wurde auch in die Seven Seas of Rhye verbannt, jedoch ohne viel Schaden zu nehmen - er kann sich noch an das meiste erinnern. Scaramouche und Galileo erzählt er von der Rhapsody, der Ära des Klassikrock und von dem Stern, der den Weg zeigen soll - doch es stellt sich heraus, das der Stern eigentlich Freddie Mercury ist... Was sonst noch zu sagen ist: Bap ist ziemlich 'unanständig' und steht insgeheim auf Scaramouche Kategorie:Shows